moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliny Elliny Bransen
Elliny Elliny Motherfucking Bransen! Stormwind's lunatic. Robber, mercenary, smuggler, Friend. You've probably heard her shouting something idiotic, seen her running around like an idiot, or hired her to beat up some people that need beating up. =Description= ---- Elliny Bransen is an energetic woman, perhaps a touch eccentric but not completely crazy. She has taken to leaving her hair long, and ceased dying it blonde. It's not clear why she did in the first place. She's a reasonably attractive woman, fairly average shaped, a cute face with small features, but a constantly mischevious look to it. A long scar across her right eye damages the cute look somewhat and so does the half set of goggles covering just that eye, but it makes her look so much tougher. And now, clearly recently, her right ear is mostly gone, shot off it looks like. Her body is covered with intricate tattoos, symbols, scenes from her life, shapes, its nearly impossible to follow them, but they do seem to be everywhere visible except her face. Her back, however, clearly once held some of her most beautiful tattoos, but now, if anyone were to see it, it is covered in whipping scars, it appears to have been flayed horribly and healed just as terribly. Also she's missing her left hand pinky finger and both little toes. Appendages are for chumps. Notable tattoos- Cloud serpent between her breasts A ship on one buttcheek, and mermaids on the other A scene depicting cartoony dead Scarlets and a cheering Elliny on her right arm Armor She typically skips armor, preferring light clothes and occasionally streaking. Arms Elliny is known for her bee related weapons. Glass jars and enchanted arrows full of them. She thinks it's hilarious. She also carries a single gold-handled dagger, the handle is molded into the shape of Rynthia Vinter, naked. =History= ---- A woman of note to the criminal underground, and aboveground, and anyground. Really just a woman worth noting. Elliny was born in Westfall to Eric and Mary Bransen, it is unclear if the two were actually married as Mary died in childbirth. Poor as most in Westfall are, Elliny and her father traveled the area seeking food, shelter, water, you know, survival things. According to Elliny herself, her father was cut down by a Sentinel Hill guardsman while seeking food, though her accounts are far from dependable. Following the death of her father, Elliny branched out on her own. Her age at this time, when asked, was reported as "Eh, old 'nough t'do stuff." She took up the alias of 'The Highwaywoman' and took to robbing nearly anyone, she likes to remember it as stealing only from the rich to give to the poor, which isn't strictly false as most were rich in comparison, and she was quite poor. Fleeing the law, Elliny went to the place with the most law, taking her criminal stupidity into Stormwind. In Stormwind she met with a woman by the name of Myrthanna Greymill, who introduced the batty Elliny to the world of mercenary work, which she took to wonderfully. On one important mission after a spellbook in the hands of a Scarlet mage, Elliny, Myrthanna, and Elliny's former girlfriend were taken prisoner. While the other two managed to escape, Elliny spent a few days in captivity, returning with significantly less skin on her back, four less toes, and a missing pinky. After a few years serving with Myrthanna's Vindication Mercenaries in Northrend, Elliny took over the company temporarily, which soon became permanently as Myrth did not seem to be returning anytime soon. Eventually running the company somewhat into the ground, she left, found Myrthanna and another company, The Chanced Hand. Finding their rules too restrictive, she did very little with them before moving on. On her own again, Elliny met her wife, Rynthia Vinter. Spending far longer engaged to her than they did dating or married. Together, with the aid of Jadena Moonstorm, Elliny's close Night Elf friend, they stole a boat. The boat that would soon become The Busty Lady, named after Rynthia's notable chest. During this solo period, Elliny took up with a Westfall revolution, it failed and was overall regarded as a regrettable decision. It was, however, a chance to use her boat, and she likes her boat. Not a boat opportunity, she took up with the secretive group of outlaws known as The Heroes in Elywnn Forest, or THIEF. None of her actions among them were too important, though they did dissolve shortly after her joining. She seems to have that effect on people. After THIEF, Rynthia, Elliny's fiancee was around less and less, extremely worried, The Busty Lady did not leave port for almost two months while Elliny awaited Rynthia's return. When she did return, she came back with bad news, she was being chased by the Bronze Dragonflight for time-related magical transgressions. Damn dragons. With Ryn magically on the run, Elliny decided to take the little time they had together and get married. Shortly after their wedding, a very small affair, a final showdown was arranged, Elliny and Rynthia gathered their friends and allies, and took on the dragons. Fighting beside Myrthanna, Angoscia, and Jadena, the team of five took on more than their fair share of dragonkin and dragons alike. After what appeared to be a speedy retreat on the dragons' part, it was discovered that they had achieved their goal, Rynthia was dead, again, and the timeline repaired. Elliny refused to give much in the way of details, but her wife is now buried in her family graveyard beside her mother, father, and Elliny's open lot. Recovering from the trauma together with Myrthanna, Elliny stayed in Westfall for some time, forming a network of spies in Westfall in Stormwind, the group intended originally to improve the area. It has since become a source of entertainment for the eccentric woman. Now, in her early thirties, Elliny has restarted the Vindication Mercenaries with former members of THIEF. This is all she was willing to divulge, though it is unlikely she hid much due to the large amount of illegal activity she admitted to already. =Personality= ---- She's loud, obnoxious, and shockingly non-violent. She'll punch you in the face pretty quick, but she's probably the last to draw a sword in Stormwind, the city of nonsense fights. Beliefs Elliny is surprisingly a rather devout follower of the Holy Light. She doesn't act it at all. Quirks Elliny's accent isn't real. Yeah, seriously. You've heard her speak. That obnoxious, idiotic sounding accent isn't real. It's all a joke. Relationships Elliny has been in relationships with many people of both genders, most notable was Rynthia Vinter, her late wife. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mercenaries Category:Stormwindian